


Monster

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seduction to the Dark Side, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan's long duel in Mustafar would end unexpectedly. Much to the galaxy's dismay.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Obi-Wan falling to the dark side only for Anakin, it's like the best AU in my book.

“Move and I’ll slice your head off.”

Anakin held his lightsaber at his master’s neck. Their duel on Mustafar had come to end, as much as Anakin dreaded the thought of coming to this, it was inevitable. He knew Obi-Wan would be a foolish selfless bastard and would try and stop him on behalf of what was “right”. 

He stared at the defeated look on his master’s face. His heart was in disarray, the dark side was screaming at him to finish him, to end his life, to fully become the Sith Lord he was destined to be. This was the last step to it. Kill his old master, his old way of life, his past. All in service of a new bright future as a Sith.

But he had hoped there would be another way. 

“Any last words… master?” His voice was filled with pain. His grip on the lightsaber tightened.

Obi-Wan knew this was it. There was no going back for Anakin. He had lost the battle but also his dear Anakin. Nothing could describe the pain he felt.

He felt tears leave his face. “Anakin… dear one.” He stared intently where previously were cerulean shining eyes, now inhabited by a ghastly yellow. Fitting of a monstrous being. If he had been a better master, a better friend… if he had been better for Anakin, maybe this would never have happened. “I loved you. Why… did it come to this?” Obi-Wan lowered his head in defeat. Waiting for Anakin to deliver a finishing blow.

But it didn’t come.

Anakin’s hands trembled at those words. He couldn’t do it. He could never do it. He dropped his lightsaber, visually paralyzed by his master’s words.

This was Obi-Wan’s chance to counterattack, to finish Anakin off and stop this. But Anakin dropped to his knees instead. Obi-Wan could feel he was trying to fight the dark side. “Anakin…” He reached to him and held his shoulders. “You have to fight it! I-I know you can!” Obi-Wan screamed desperately, if there was any possible way his Anakin could deny this, could stop this insanity and go back to the light…

“Master… I can’t. It’s too late for me.” He stared into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “There is nothing you can do. I have to kill you. Or you have to kill me.”

Obi-Wan couldn’t think, his brain was overdosed on adrenaline to form logical thoughts. He could incapacitate Anakin and bring him back to the Order while he was vulnerable, maybe he could rescue him or… something. ‘Damn it! Think, think think!’ Obi-Wan thought. This could well be the last time he saw Anakin in his life. 

He couldn’t bear it. The pain to live without him, Obi-Wan couldn’t take losing anyone else. “There has to be a way, Anakin! Anything, please... “ He sounded desperate, because he was.

Anakin. “Master, there is no way. Not any you will ever abide to.” 

“Anakin, please! For you, I’ll do anything, I just can’t lose you! Tell me and I’ll do it, whatever it takes to save you!” Obi-Wan’s grip on Anakin tightened, he was sweating from all the anxiety and the heat all around him. 

“There is no saving me you foolish man…” Anakin said, visibly shaken by his internal turmoil. Even though he could still feel the light in his heart, it was too late. The darkness had already soiled every inch of his body. There was no turning back from this. 

He cupped Obi-Wan’s cheeks. “Join me, master… join the Dark Side.”

Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. He must be joking, he couldn’t possibly be serious. Obi-Wan thought.

“In the dark side, we can be together, forever… no attachment rules of the Jedi, no more controlling, just embracing our emotions fully as we should, doesn’t it sound nice, master? I know you have a touch of darkness in you, everyone has… won’t you let it take over for me? For  _ us? _ ” His face was mere inches apart of Obi-Wan’s now. He could see the fear, the confusion and the temptation in his eyes.

He was right. Obi-Wan had felt the dark before, he was diligent in never feeling it again. He was proud to be so well consumed by the light, he was revered by his peers as the exemplary Jedi. But how come with just Anakin’s words… he felt the dark side creeping up on him again. Tempting him again. 

If he joined the Dark Side… The galaxy was doomed.

But for once in his life, he was starting to not care about the fate of the galaxy if it meant not losing Anakin. If it meant they could finally be together, as much more than partners and friends. In the sea of his mind, he had always desired Anakin, he tried to deny it, bury those awful feelings, but he knew such would never be erased and forgotten. They were too intense. His love was too intense.

That’s all that it was, unadulterated and pure love. If the Dark Side welcomed it… maybe this was his chance to finally be happy. Even if he would throw away everything he had fought for previously, all for the sake of one man. 

The man that took his life and shook it upside down, that consumed his thoughts, that made him feel everything he shouldn’t. He had planned on living a boring Jedi life, but with Anakin… it would never be boring, it would be beautiful. It was all he wanted. He dangerously indulged these thoughts, he felt the light in him scream for him to stop. He had a mission, he couldn’t fall for the dark at the last minute for some foolish desire of love. But for once in his life he didn’t think logically. “If… If I agree… Does that mean, we can be together? No more fighting, no more of this?” He clung to Anakin’s arms. 

Anakin grinned. “Of course, Master…” He was succeeding in seducing Obi-Wan to the Dark Side, it was the only way they could both get out of this alive. And both of them knew it.

Obi-Wan was scared, every passing second he felt the darkness creep up more and more all around him. Anakin still held his face. Obi-Wan stared at Anakin for god knows how long, it felt like an eternity. 

“So? What is your answer?” Anakin could feel how hesitant his master was. 

Obi-Wan gulped.

“I…” The light started to scream even louder in his head. He was about to commit a grave sin, a sin he couldn’t turn away from. This was it. He laid his hand on Anakin’s which was still cupping his cheek. “Accept. Take me to the dark, dear one… I can’t bear to lose you. Please, I beg you.”

Anakin grinned like an imp. He did it. “Master… There is no turning back, now.”

Obi-Wan nodded and gulped.

Anakin then closed their distance with a kiss, a much desired kiss for them both. Obi-Wan finally let loose all of his barriers and for once in his entire life, he lifted all control over his emotions.

While they kissed, Obi-Wan could feel Anakin’s darkness envelop him, corrupt him. It felt so good, he felt as if Anakin was delivering the Dark Side unto him through their bond. Through their love.

Once they parted to catch their breaths, Obi-Wan felt much more powerful. Much more free. He had committed a grave mistake. But this time, a mistake he would never regret.

The galaxy be damned, Anakin was his whole universe and he would never, ever lose him. 

“I’m so eager for all the great things we’ll accomplish together… Master… My master,  _ my  _ Obi-Wan.” He caressed Obi-Wan’s cheeks.

Obi-Wan was speechless, he still had to process so much. All he could do was stare at Anakin. The light in him was as good as dead, all he felt was… love. Love so profound and so unshackled he was drunk on it. If even with all of the chains of the Jedi Code his love for Anakin was grand, it paled in comparison to this, to this burning passion

“I… don’t care what we do. As long as we’re together.” Obi-Wan finally said. He hugged Anakin. He buried his face in the younger’s neck.

“And we will always be.” Anakin kissed Obi-Wan’s temple. 

Obi-Wan touched their foreheads together and said. “You are my whole universe, I could never let you go. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize.” Anakin laid a hand on Obi-Wan’s chest. “Never apologize for loving me.”

“I won’t” 

Years of his life, years of yielding to the Light Side, years of training, years of devotion. Was it all for naught? 

Obi-Wan still had a shimmer of doubt in his heart. But it was done now, he had embraced the dark in desperation. He was done putting the galaxy, the Order, the code, the damned Jedi… above what he desired, above Anakin. Never more he would yield to anyone, never more he would answer to a higher power. 

Never more he would clash against his beloved Anakin for a battle of ideals.

He would follow him anywhere, even to death.

He had become a Sith. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully y'all enjoyed!


End file.
